His Darkness
|gold = 2200 2200 2200 |exp = 1275 1275 1275 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Black Troops Bosses: Giant Black Army Knight Captain }} Part 1/4 -- Phoena stumbles back after being attacked -- Phoena [ No... No... ] Pirika [ To have come so far... ] ---- -- Both Phoena and Pirika lie motionless on the cold ground -- Man [ Phoena! Pirika!? ] -- A man who looks like Hero rushes to their side -- Man [ You! How dare you... How dare you do this...! ] Black King [ Accept it. Someday, you too will be this way. Everything will be reduced to nothing. ] Man [ You think I'm going to let you do that!? ] ---- Yggdra [ So you came here too... ] Hero [ Where are we?] Yggdra [ This is the future...and also the past... All places and all destinies... ] Yggdra [ This is the place where all possibilities intersect. ] are Phoena and Pirika? Yggdra [ It seems that you and I are the only ones here. ] Yggdra [ And this is both the future and the past... All places and all destinies... ] Yggdra [ This is the place where all possibilities intersect. ] Yggdra [ That too is the outcome of one possibility... ] Monster [ ...! ] Yggdra [ An antibody to eliminate the foreign elements? Or is that too a foreign element? ] Part 2/4 Man [ *Gasp...* *Wheeze...!* ] Black King [ You struggle in vain. ] Man [ You think I'm going to let you do that!? ] -- The man emits a bright aura -- Black King [ What is this...!? ] Man [ Black King! Prepare to die! ] -- The man charges towards the Black King -- ---- Monster [ ...! ] Yggdra [ The dark curse that taints the world... That is the Black Army. ] Part 3/4 Man [ For the world that she wanted. She, who was kind to everyone, wanted! ] Black King [ But Phoena is no more. ] Man [ You killed her! ] Black King [ That was her fate. ] ---- Monster [ ...! ] Yggdra [ The opening of a dark world. And what awaits beyond... ] Part 4/4 -- The ground trembles violently -- Man [ What is this!? The world is falling apart!? ] Man [ Why!? The source was eliminated! ] Black King [ You were too late. I shall disappear. But so too shall the world with me! ] Man [ I can't let that happen! What about our future?! ] Black King [ The world does not want a future! The world is in a cycle of rebirth! ] Black King [ That itself is-- ] Man [ I can't accept this end! I...I..can't accept-- ] ---- Yggdra [ This is only one of endless possibilities. It may be a future path you shall walk. ] Yggdra [ How will you stand up against this destruction? ] ---- Black Knight [ ...What an unpleasant feeling. ] Eirenus [ Did you say something? ] Black Knight [ No, it's nothing. ] Eirenus [ Hmph. You know what... ] Black Knight [ Return to the Royal Capital. ] Eirenus [ I haven't said anything yet! ] Black Knight [ I can imagine just what you would say. ] Eirenus [ You really are a detestable man. ] Black Knight [ ... ] Eirenus [ It's a bit of a waste, but I'll concede to you. Bye-bye. ] Black Knight [ Just a little more. Just a little... ]